


Месть лучше подавать холодной. И мёртвой. Но не совсем

by Vargnatt



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M, Incest, Necrophilia, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грейанна решила, что позор – куда забавнее, чем убийство. Опять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месть лучше подавать холодной. И мёртвой. Но не совсем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы-2015, оригинал читать тут - http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205623034.htm

Грейанна ненавидела свою сестру всегда – ещё с утробы матери, наверное. Они с Сэйбл были не просто похожи, они были одинаковы, отчего соперничество между сестрами принимало порой просто космические масштабы. Грейанне, в конце концов, всё же удалось выставить сестрицу на посмешище, и их многолетней вражде мог бы прийти конец прямо тогда, не поддайся Грейанна прихоти посмотреть на унижение Сэйбл подольше.

Это была ошибка, которую Грейанна была намерена исправить, и как можно скорее. Но простого убийства Сэйбл теперь было мало – нужно было убрать ещё одну фигуру с доски для савы. Одну хитрую, зарвавшуюся фигуру, чьих мотивов помогать её неудачнице-сестре Грейанна всё никак не могла понять.  
И всё таки – сначала нужно было разобраться с Сэйбл. Чахлая и безумная от проклятья, которым её наградила Грейанна, она даже не доставила удовольствия убить себя – свалилась замертво, лишь только до неё дошло, что же должно было случиться. Грейанна была разочарована, но дурочка-Сэйбл ещё должна была сыграть свою роль и порадовать её.

Вернув к подобию жизни тело сестры, она скрылась в коридорах замка Миззрим и стала дожидаться, когда же вернётся их обожаемый братец. Спустя несколько часов, которые зомби-Сэйбл неуклюже слонялась туда-сюда под присмотром Грейанны и её подчинённых, Фарон наконец вернулся домой, и Фарон был пьян. Пьян настолько, что не увидел ничего подозрительного в поведении Сэйбл.

– Что такое, ми…милая сестрица? – заплетающимся языком спросил Фарон, когда Сэйбл умоляюще потянулась к нему руками. – Успела заскучать?

Он продолжал что-то пьяно лепетать, совершенно не обращая внимания на неуклюжие, совершенно ей несвойственные движения Сэйбл. Невидимая, Грейанна стояла неподалёку и ухмылялась, глядя на эту нелепую картину.

– О, ну перестань, к чему такие нежности? – глупо хохотнул Фарон в ответ на очередную попытку зомби дотянуться до него. – Ладно-ладно, женщина, раз уж ты настаиваешь! – Он приобнял Сэйбл за плечи и с улыбкой продолжил: – Давай проведём тебя в комнату, ты же наверняка устала, пока дожидалась меня?

Грейанна могла и должна была бы напасть на него здесь и сейчас, но желание посмотреть, когда же брат наконец заметит подвох и что станет делать, взяло над ней верх. Она медленно последовала за ними. Зомби всё так же продолжала неуклюже пытаться дотронуться до Фарона.

Уже у самых покоев Сэйбл, он сбросил свою глуповатую пьяную улыбку и осмотрел сестру оценивающим взглядом, будто бы решая, что же делать дальше. На секунду Грейанна подумала, что до него наконец дошло, но Фарон тут же убедил её в обратном, нежно уткнувшись лицом в шею Сэйбл, вдыхая аромат её духов и кожи. За несколько часов труп не успел приобрести никаких специфических запахов, потому Фарон продолжал пребывать в неведении.

Грейанна всегда была уверена, что Фарон спит с Сэйбл, а теперь только убедилась в этом. О, как же её веселила вся эта ситуация!

– Сестричка, ты что-то совсем замёрзла, – промурлыкал Фарон, поглаживая талию Сэйбл. – Нужно обязательно помочь тебе согреться.

С этими словами ему наконец удалось открыть комнату и практически ввалиться в неё, утаскивая за собой Сэйбл. Всё ещё невидимая Грейанна подставила ногу в закрывающиеся двери, не дав им захлопнуться и оставив для себя небольшую щёлку, чтоб наблюдать дальше.

Фарон медленно стащил с Сэйбл одежды, прошелся поцелуями по рукам, ногам и между ними. Погладил грудь, несколько раз легко – но потом и сильно – прикусил соски, но не добился от сестры никакой реакции. Она, казалось, продолжала скучающе смотреть в потолок, даже когда он стал ублажать её пальцами.

Глядя на всё это, Грейанна даже почувствовала лёгкое отвращение, но никак не могла отвернуться.

Возмущённый отсутствием какой-либо реакции от любовницы, Фарон вошел в неё – резко, так, чтобы наверняка сделать больно, после чего залепил ей несколько звонких пощёчин. Сэйбл отреагировала на это слабым, жалобным стоном, которого ему, видимо, хватило.

Грейанна досмотрела это действо до конца, так и не отдав своим подчинённым приказ добить обоих. Она дождалась, пока брат – неосмотрительно, даже не учитывая всех обстоятельств – уснул в комнате Сэйбл, и удалилась. В очередной раз ей захотелось посмотреть на позор своего врага – особенно, когда он мог быть столь забавен.


End file.
